The Love Triangel
by oohca
Summary: "Ketika kau harus memilih antara orang yang kau cintai dan orang yang paling berharga dalam hidup mu? Manakah yang akan kau pilih ? apa kau sanggup untuk menyakiti salah satu dari mereka?...Aku juga butuh kebahagiaan, tapi bisakah aku memperolehnya dengan tidak menyakiti salah satu dari mereka ?" Hunhan,Hunbaek,Chanbaek.


**The Love Triangle**

**Chapter 1 : complex**

**Summary : "Ketika kau harus memilih antara orang yang kau cintai dan orang yang paling berharga dalam hidup mu? Manakah yang akan kau pilih ? apa kau sanggup untuk menyakiti salah satu dari mereka?...Aku juga butuh kebahagiaan, tapi bisakah aku memperolehnya dengan tidak menyakiti salah satu dari mereka ?"**

**Cast : Sehun, Luhan, Baekhyun, chanyeol and others.**

**Rate : T to mmmmmM :D**

**Warning : BoyxBoy, School life.**

**~~~~~~~OOHCA PRESENT~~~~~~~~~~**

*XOXO High School*

"Berhentilah memandangiku seperti itu, kau mebuat bulu kudukku berdiri"

"yak..kau kira aku ini hantu"

Begitu lah keadaan sehun dan baekhyun ketika didalam kelas, terjadi perdebatan2 kecil diantara mereka. Baekhyun yang sejak tadi memandangi sehun dengan rasa kagum yang memuncah. Baekhyun memang menyukai oh sehun tetapi dia tidak akan pernah mengatakannya. Tidak akan pernah..

Sehun dan baekhyun merupakan sahabat sejak lama, mereka sudah terbiasa seperti itu memang terlihat intim sekali jika hanya dikatakan sebagai sahabat, tetapi itulah kenyataannya. Tidak dipungkiri sehun memang menyukai setiap perlakuan baekhyun yang sangat hangat padanya dan perhatian tetapi sehun hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat, dia sangat menyayani baekhyun sebagai sahabatnya.

"sehun-ah"

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu sehun, mengendus perpotongan lehernya yang sangat ia sukai. Aroma yang begitu mainly. Aroma favorit baekhyun, sudah seperti candu baginya. Terkadang tangannya dengan sengaja memainkan jakun sehun , mengelusnya pelan, ntah lah kenapa baekhyun suka melakukan seperti itu, yang pasti dia sangat mengagumi ciptaan tuhan yang sedang bersamanya saat ini.

"wae hyung ?"

Sehun berbalik menatap baekhyun yang terlihat sangat nyaman bersandar dibahunya, sangking dekatnya ketika sehun menoleh pucuk hidung sehun tepat mengenai dahi baekhyun dan tercium aroma shampoo yang baekhyun pakai hari ini. Sehun mengecup pelan dahi sehun, memainkan poninya yang halus, dan kemudia tangan itu mengelus pipi baekhyun dengan sayang.

"poni mu halus sekali, kulitmu juga. Kau memakai perawatan kecantikan wanita ya?"

"hey, jangan asal bicara. Aku sudah begini sejak lahir kau tau. Aku tidak bertambah tua jika kau memerhatikannya. Hanya tubuh ku saja yang bertambah tinggi. Bukankah wajah ku ini babyface?"

Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan semangat, memang baekhyun merupakan sosok yang bisa dibilang babyface, walaupun dia lebih tua 2 tahun dari sehun tapi lihatlah wajahnya dia seperti anak kecil terkesan lebih imut dan menggemaskan.

"cih narsis sekali"

Baekhyun menghela nafas sekali

"ada apa?"

"tidak..tidak apa-apa..aku hanya selalu bosan ketika tidak ada guru yang masuk di kelas kita seperti ini sehun-ah"

Matematika. Kebetulan hari ini kim seongsangnim tidak dapat hadir seperti biasanya. Dan mereka bebas di kelas.

"jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan ?"

"tidak ada. Tetaplah seperti ini"

Sehun menghela nafas beratnya, dia tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang menganjal dalam pikiran sahabatnya ini , tapi dia tidak ingin memaksakan anak itu untuk menceritakan padanya. Biarlah jika baekhyun mau tanpa diminta pun dia pasti akan menceritakannya kepada sehun.

"lakukan sesukamu dan jangan berlebihan"

"ya aku tahu. Aku tak mungkin menciummu disini kan ?"

Ucap baekhyun sambil menahan tawanya. Dia berusaha menggoda temannya kali ini. Sesekali dia memang mencium kecil leher sehun dan ya sehun tetap menikmati sentuhan bibir baekhyun, dia memang tidak pernah menolaknya. Mungkin karena sudah kebiasaan juga. Jadi dia tidak risih akan perlakuan baekhyun, walaupun mereka berdua tak luput dari tatapan aneh seisi kelas.

"Xi luhan, kau bisa duduk di samping oh sehun. Bangku nomor 3 dari belakang"

"Tapi saem, tempat duduk ini sudah ditemnpati oleh baekhyun"

"kau tidak berhak membantah oh sehun. Besok jika baekhyun masuk kelas dia bisa duduk di sebelah chanyeol kalau dia mau"

Xi luhan adalah murid pindahan dari china. Orang tua nya kebetulan mengirimnya ke korea selatan untuk melanjutkan sekolah nya. Di seoul dia tinggal bersama bibi dan pamannya. Hari ini merupakan hari pertama luhan masuk sekolah barunya . Luhan merupakan sosok pria yang bisa dibilang lebih dominan cantik dari pada tampan. Bibirnya yang mungil, rambut surai madunya dan poninya yang hampir menutupi matanya itu. Ketika dia melihat bangku yang dia tujukan disana dia sedikit terpana melihat sosok disampinynya. "sehun" seperti yang di sebutkan seongsangnim tadi. Satu hal yang ada dibenak luhan "tampan".

"hai aku luhan. Kau sehun ?"

Luhan yang memberanikan diri untuk menyapa teman sebangku nya. Mau tidak mau dia harus melakukan itu toh dia selanjutnya juga akan banyak berinteraksi dengan orang ini. Tapi orang ini terlihat cuek, dan tidak terlalu peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Lihatlah ekspresinya yang hanya datar saja. Seharusnya dia menyapaku duluan, bukannya aku. huh

"ya, seperti yang kau tau"

Sehun menjawabnya dengan suara yang dingin tanpa menatap kearah luhan. Tidak terlalu menarik menurutnya , dia juga tidak terlalu suka orang-orang baru. Menjalin kedekatan dengannya. Toh dia sudah mempunya baekhyun.

"_**hei ada apa dengan makhluk ini"**_

"kau tidak suka aku duduk disini ?"

"menurutmu ?"

"menurutku kau tidak suka dan kau harus mulai menyukainya karna aku akan tetap duduk disini sesuai perintah saem"

"apa maksudmu ?"

"bukankah cukup jelas. Aku akan disini walau pun temanmu itu datang. Biarkan saja dia duduk dengan seseorang yang bernama chanyeol"

"terserah kau saja"

Sehun, teman sebangku ku. Wajahnya tampan, kulitnya putih seputih susu. Tinggi dan keren. Begitulah pertama aku melihat sehun. Beruntung aku bisa duduk di sebelahnya. Tetapi sepertinya dia kurang suka jika aku duduk disini. Biarlah aku tak peduli.

"mau kekantin oh sehun ?"

"tidak. Kau pergi saja sendiri"

"kenapa kau ketus sekali kepadaku huh"

"bukan maksudku seperi itu luhan."

Luhan pergi meninggalkan sehun, dan dia pergi kekantin bersama xiumin. Teman yang berada tepat dibelakang tempat duduknya. Dia seperti apa ya bakpao, xiumin juga orang yang asik menurutku. Dan tidak terlalu banyak bicara juga -_-

Seongsangnim memberikan tugas kelompok pada hari itu. Sehun dan luhan adalah satu kelompok karna mereka merupakan teman sebangku tentunya. Mereka mengerjakan nya diperpustakaan dan kemudian melanjutkannya dirumah luhan. Sehun menyadari kalau sebenarnya luhan merupakan pribadi yang hanyat dia sangat cantik jika tersenyum. Dan mereka mempunya kesukaan yang sama seperti bubble tea minuman teh campur susu yang sangat nikmat itu. Hanya rasa nya saja yang berbeda. Sehun sangat menyukai rasa coklat dan luhan rasa taro. Mereka juga sering pulang bersama. Sehun menjadi terbiasa dengan adanya luhan, dia menyukai pria itu entah sejak kapan perasaanya timbul begitu saja. Dia tidak bisa menolaknya karna itu merupakan hal alamiah yang tak akan bisa dihindari.

"hyung"

Begituah sapaan sehun ketika luhan sampai dikelas dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah-engah. Sehun tau kalau luhan lebih tua darinya jadi dia memilih panggilan itu. Sedikit peluh yang membasahi poni luhan yang hampir menutupi matanya itu.

"duduk lah dulu dan minum ini"

Sehun mengarahkan luhan duduk dan menyodorkan sebotol air mineral kepada luhan. Perlahan sehun menyentuh poni luhan sedikit mengelap peluh disana. Luhan diam saja dengan perlakuan sehun. Setelah dirasa sehun sudah tidak ada peluh disana dia merapi kan poninya. Luhan tersenyum kearah sehun, dan sehun balik senyum kepadanya.

"aku senang melihat senyumu hyung, itu membuat ku lebih bersemangat"

Sehun membisikkan kata-kata itu di telinga luhan. Luhan menjadi merinding karnanya.

"jangan menggodaku"

"aku tidak menggodamu"

Sehun mencium pipi luhan sekilas.

Luhan menarik pelan hidung sehun yang berada tak jauh dari hadapan luhan. Kemudian kembali tersenyum.

Tidakkkah kalian penasaran bagaimana keadaan baekhyun? Ya dia sudah pulang dari luar negeri kemarin malam. Tepat seminggu. Dia sangat merindukan sehun tentunya. Tapi dia merasa aneh kepada sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun mencoba menelponnya beberapa kali tapi sehun selalu saja tak mengangkat panggilan darinya.

"kemana anak ini, kenapa dia mengacuhkankku"

Besoknya dia mulai masuk sekolah. Dia berjalan menuju tempat duduknya seperti biasa, tetapi salah satu teman mengatakan bahwa sudah ada luhan disitu dan dia diminta seongsangnim untuk duduk bersama chanyeol.

"siapa luhan?"

Ketika sehun datang dia melihat baekhyun sudah berada dikelas. Sedang berbincang bersama chanyeol.

"hyung kapan kau kembali ?"

"kemarin malam. Kau lupa? Bahkan aku menelponmu dan tak kau angkat"

"maaf kan aku hyung, aku sibuk"

"sesibuk itu kah?"

"ya"

Ucap sehun singkat kemudian pergi meninggalkan baekhyun yang sudah kembali berbincang bersama chanyeol.

"sehun-ah mau pulang bersama?"

"mian hyung aku sudah ada janji dengan luhan akan mengantarnya membeli buku dan pulang bersama"

"kau berubah ya"

baekhyun pergi begitu saja meninggalkan sehun, tersirat rasa kecewa kepada sahabatnya itu. Dia menolaknya. Baekhyun sudah tau kalau luhan merupakan pindahan dari china. Dia bertanya kepada chanyeol dan chanyeol menjelaskan semuanya. Selama dia pergi sehun sangat dekat dengan luhan. Dan disini lah baekhyun berdiri seperti orang bodoh tanpa melakukan apapun. Entah sudah berapa lama dia hanya memandangi mobilnya tanpa berusaha untuk masuk.

"hi baek, mau pulang bersamaku?"

Chanyeol menghampiri baekhyun yang diam seperti patung. Kenapa dengan anak ini ? apakah karna sehun ? selalu saja sehun yang ada dipikirannya tidak kah dia pernah memikirkan ku ? memikirkan perasaanku yang sudah lama menyukainya?

"ayolah baek bersama ku saja, aku akan mengantarmu"

Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan baekhyun dan menyeretnya menuju mobil .

Hubungan sehun dan baekhyun menjadi semakin jauh. seperti tak mengenal satu sama lain. Saling mengacuhkan, sibuk dengan perasaan egonya masing-masing. Sehun tidak suka dengan keadaan seperti ini, baekhyun pun juga, dia sangat sakit malah ketika sehun dan luhan berbincang dengan sangat akrab. Dia merindukan sehun, sangat merindukan pria itu. Dia ingin memeluk tubuhnya, menyandarkan kepala nya di bahu sehun. Membagi kesedihan bersama dengannya. Tapi apa ? sekarang berbincang bersama pun mereka sudah jarang. Baekhyun ingin sekali menangis, tapi dia tak mungkin melakukan itu. Tidak, dia tak boleh seperti ini menangis adalah hal yang paling memalukan kau akan keliatan lemah dan kalah.

"Hyung tunggu…"

Sehun mengejar baekhyun yang sudah mulai melangkah kan kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah.

"aku bilang tunggu " sehun menarik lengan baekhyun dengan erat, mencoba menahan pria ini untuk tidak pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"apa mau mu ?"

"kenapa kau seperti ini ? kenapa kau menjauhiku hyung "

"kenapa menurutmu aku mejauhimu ? bukannya kau yang tidak lagi mebutuhkan ku?"

"kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu. Aku tidak mengerti hyung"

"kau..kau tidak membutuhkan aku lagikan. Kau melupakanku , kau berubah, apakau tau itu?"

"aku tidak merasa seperti itu hyung sungguh, kau yang terlihat menjauhiku. Setiap aku mengajakmu pulang bersama kau selalu menolakku. Karna chanyeol, kau lebih memilihnya."

"jangan kau sangkut pautkan chanyeol dalam hal ini. Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini"

"Ada. Dia ada hubungannya dengan semua ini"

Sehun sudah tau sejak awal kalau chanyeol menyukai baekhyun, tapi baekhyun tidak pernah menyadarinya. Tatapan chanyeol ketika manatap baekhyun jelas berbeda seperti teman biasa. Sehun menatap baekhyun dengan marah dan kesedihan. Dia sudah muak dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Dia tidak ingin baekhyun mejauhinya seperti ini. Dia sangat menyanyangi baekhyun , sungguh. Pria ini begitu penting baginya. Tidak, dia dan baekhyun tidak boleh seperti ini.

"Luhan. Pergilah saja dengannya dan jangan peduikan aku"

"apa katamu ? luhan ? apakah karna aku berdekatan dengan dia kau menjadi seperti ini ?"

Baekhyun menunduk dia tak berani manatap sehun. Dia ingin marah sekaligus menangis. Emosinya masih sangat besar jika kalian tau.

Sehun mencoba untuk memeluk baekhyun, tapi pria itu memberontak menolak sentuhan sehun….

Mereka tidak menyadari jika luhan dari tadi berada disana menyaksikan sehun dan baekhyun yang bertengkar karna dirinya. Ya mungkin memang karna dirinya karna dia mendengar bahwa namanya disebut-sebut dalam pertengkaran mereka.

"kau bisa menjauhi ku jika kau mau sehun-ah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or END

Hah..apa yang aku tulis ini..

Ini ff pertamaku jadi mohon dimaklumin u,u..gimana ? jelekkah ? ancur kah ? gak nyambung?

Tolong beri kritik dan saran kalian ^^

Itu akan membuatku lebih memotivasi untuk melanjutkannya, atau ff ini tidak pantas dilanjutkan ? T_T

RCL yak

Gomawo *xoxo* ^_^


End file.
